Currently, there are a number of Beacon type applications wherein a radio frequency (RF) transmitter is disposed within a location to operate as a beacon. This beacon may contain simply an ID or data. There are a number of beacons that could be provided. Some utilize Bluetooth technology and some utilize Zigbee technology. The Bluetooth technology has recently evolved to low energy Bluetooth (BLE) which operates at a low data rate and a low power rate. These beacons can transmit energy from certain locations and a mobile unit such as a PDA or smartphone can recognize the presence of these beacons and identify these beacons without actually communicating with that beacon. These beacons can be utilized to provide location information via some kind of lookup table whereby the ID is recognized and compared to a table and then location information is determined therefrom. Other beacons can be utilized to locate personal items by recognizing that the beacon is either very close to a mobile unit or scanning device or at a distance therefrom. This is facilitated via the use of the received signal strength (RSS).